1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer enclosure with a frame for receiving a disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
A disk drive bracket is provided in a computer system to receive disk drives. Presently, a computer chassis and the disk drive bracket are being separately manufactured and must be assembled during the manufacturing process. This takes extra time and adds cost to the computer system. Therefore, a chassis that would overcome the above-mentioned shortcoming is needed.